


Avengers oneshots

by dontaskcuzidk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, oof, this is very cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskcuzidk/pseuds/dontaskcuzidk
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots i write. upload schedule is non-existent, tbh. i just post whenever i finish something. length can be from 100-10,000+ words so :/.





	1. Cliche Field Trip (you know the one)

**Author's Note:**

> around 11,400 words. oof. enjoy my shitty writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first thing i wrote for this fandom. its long so get cozy.

"Class, quiet down, please!" Ms. Warren said for the third time. She sounded exasperated as she stood up from her seat with a stack of papers in hand. The stack of paper caught the teenager's attention, and they quieted down enough for her to continue.

"We will be having a field trip to Stark Industries in a few weeks. Your grade has been chosen to go this year." She started handing out the field trip papers. I felt the blood draining from my face as I attempted to keep my expression from being one of pure terror. "Be aware that it will be an overnight trip, which means we will be there from Friday to Saturday. If you wish to attend, please turn in your permission slips by next week on Friday at the latest." With that, she returned to behind her desk and sat down, not even trying to stop the excited chatter of the class. I, of course, was not excited. Field trips have never gone great for me, but at least it's a way to not have to sit through any classes. I didn't want to go, per se, but I also didn't want Flash pestering me about how I supposedly falsified the internship I have with Stark Industries. Flash had been right, albeit he wasn't aware. I'm not an intern, that's just what the public is told whenever a question about me comes up. I'm is actually Tony's and Pepper's biological son, whom the world doesn't know about, except for a minute amount of people, but I do kinda work there but not really, I mostly help the interns down in the labs and help my mom sometimes if I'm not in my lab or hanging out with my family..

"Oh, I forgot," the teacher shouts from her seat, "you will also have to sign a non-disclosure agreement, in case you see or hear something classified," she announces, pointing at a stack of papers on her desk. "Don't forget to take one. If you don't sign it, you won't be allowed on the trip," she continues before letting the class settle back into its excited chatter.

Next to me, I could hear Ned, my best friend, failing at an attempt to stifle his laughing with his jacket sleeve. I was about to reprimand him when I felt a crumpled up piece of paper hitting the back of my neck.

" Hey, Penis Parker, why do you look like you've seen a ghost? Is it because you're scared that everyone will find out that your internship is fake?" I heard Flash's voice from behind me.

"Flash, I'm not sure you ever realized, Peter would never lie about an internship. He doesn't even like attention." I let out a minuscule smile at hearing MJ coming to my defense. The class broke out in giggles at that comment, and Flash quickly made the wise decision to shut up, but not before grumbling something under his breath that I choose to ignore. I turned back to my desk and examined the permission slip. This field trip is undoubtedly going to be terrible at best. As the bell rang, I packed up and stood up along with the class. I waited for my friends to do the same and started walking away.

"Peter, I need to talk to you," I hear Ms.Warren's voice from behind me just before I walk out. Ned sends a questioning look, and I nod, going to the teacher's desk. "I heard that someone was spreading around rumors that you have an internship at Stark Industries, and I got very curious. I would like to know if you were the one to start those rumors?" She says in an accusatory tone. I'm shocked to hear her say that, I had thought only a few of the students didn't believe me. I feel slightly angry and dismayed.

"Ms.Warren," I start in a fake sweet tone with very cold hints, the same tone Aunt Nat uses when she's angry. My eyes turn emotionless and cold, with hints of a murderous gaze. Ms.Warren looks terrified as if she expects me to kill her. "Yes, I am the one who said I have an internship at SI, although I would say it's far from being just a rumor," I continue. My face now holds a saccharine smile that just screams 'stop if you don't want to know what being stabbed feels like.' She looks like she's about to shit herself, but, like a fool, continues.

"I expected so much more from you!" She exclaims, instant regret showing on her face as my eyes flash darkly.

"Would you like some proof? I can get you every document you need on your desk by tomorrow. Or, if you'd prefer, I can show you my ID badge right now." Again, he said with that sickening tone.

"That won't be necessary, those are easily faked. You have until the trip to admit that it's fake. It is common knowledge that Stark Industries don't take high school interns, so you chose a terrible place to lie about," Ms.Warren responded, seeming annoyed. "Now, go. See you tomorrow," she dismisses, and I walk out of the classroom.

The ride to the tower afterschool was tense, with me in too bad of a mood to talk and Happy noticing but leaving me alone. He pulled into a parking spot in the underground garage and I hopped out, thanking Happy for the ride. Happy responded in what seemed like a mixture of grunting and humming and sent me on my way. I scanned my badge and walked into the elevator. "Welcome back, Peter!" FRIDAY's voice rang through the elevator.

"Hi, FRIDAY. Could you tell me if there's anyone that isn't busy?" I said in a rather deflated-sounding voice.

"Pepper and Tony are in a meeting, mostly everyone is busy currently, except for Bucky, who is baking."

"Thanks, FRI," I said, and then focused on ways that I could prevent going on the field trip. I already knew the entire building and would be bored within the first half-hour. I could pretend to be sick, but they could all see straight through my lies. I decided that I could just ask to stay home; then promptly remembered that if I didn't go, Flash would be even more convinced that the internship isn't real and would be worse than he already is. I would still try, nonetheless. Getting off the elevator, I dropped my backpack in my room and went down to the kitchen. "What are you baking?" I said, lightly chuckling when Bucky jumped a foot in the air and yelped.

"Holy fucking Christ! You're going to give me a goddamn heart attack!" Bucky said, heart beating so loudly I could hear it. That caused me to start full-on cackling, and Bucky to start glaring at me. If looks could kill, I absolutely would be dead. I didn't stick around long enough to find out what he was baking and instead went to my room to start homework.

(0.o) <--this is larry the time skip

"Hey, Friday?" I say as I put away my homework. "Do you know where mom is?" I continue, hoping against hope that she isn't busy. I would ask dad to sign the field trip form, but there's a very low chance the teacher would believe it if Tony Stark's signature was on it, so I always asked mom.

"Your mother is not currently busy. She is in the kitchen, helping Steve with dinner." FRIDAY said.

"Can you ask her to come up here whenever she is able?" I asked, letting out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in.

"She has been alerted, Peter. She is on her way up now."

"Thanks, FRI," I told her as I put the field trip form on my desk. I heard her coming down the hallway and sat back down on my bed.

"Hey, Peter, you called for me?" She said as she walked into the room. She spotted the document on my desk and picked it up. Her expression changed into one that is between pity and a smile, which just made me hypothesize that dad had planned at least a part of this.

"Yeah, um, I need you to sign the form for the field trip in a few weeks, as you probably have guessed," I said, standing up and heading towards her.

"Of course, honey," she said, reaching for a pen. "Oh, your field trip is here. If you'd like, I could also send a note to ask if you could just meet everyone here instead of going to school then coming back," she suggested. I thought for a moment before nodding my head.

"That would be great, thanks, mom," I finally responded. Then, remembering how everyone in his class would be here, he frowned slightly. "Do I have to go on the field trip?" I asked. I would, technically, be staying home, so it wouldn't be the worst thing. "I know most things that are on the tour and it's not like I'm going to miss school," I added, hoping she would agree.

"I would allow you to stay home, but you can't miss anymore school. You've missed school so often that they will suspend you if you miss another day this month. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you will need to go to this, even if you know all of it." Mom replied. I sighed and allowed the small frown to show through. It was at least worth a try. " I could also ask if you could stay after the field trip instead of going back to school, though."

"That would be nice," I said as I went over to her. "At least I won't have to go all the way to school just to come back 20 minutes later." I proceeded. That also left less time for embarrassment among my class, and less time for whispers and questions if anything happened. That would be a bit of a nice before he had to face the judgmental high schoolers.

"Oh, it's an overnight trip," she said, looking at the details more closely. " I'll send an email, to see if I can convince your teachers to allow you to stay up here at night and not downstairs where the overnight tour groups stay," she said, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, and we stayed like that for a few moments before she went back down to help with dinner and I went back to my bed.

(o.0) <------ this is larry's twin brother, bobert, or bob for short

"Hey, kid," I heard a very familiar voice from the doorway. Looking up from my textbook, I'm not surprised when I see my dad in the doorway. "I heard about a field trip you're going on with your school to a certain tower," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, my class is going on a tour here in a few weeks. We're staying overnight, too. Mom signed the form earlier," I uttered as I turned to face towards him. Judging by his expression, I guessed that I had been right about him having a part in this trip. I still really didn't want to go, but I can't exactly do anything about it, so I accepted my fate. "I'll definitely be bored the whole time, but that's not too different from my usual weekday," I commented with a slightly salty undertone. School has always been too easy for me, and I got bored with it easily. Still, school was an obligation and this field trip wasn't exactly necessary, but I don't want a suspension.

"I can promise, it's going to be anything but boring. You can count on that," dad noted. At that, I froze, and I remembered that most of the team enjoys embarrassing me and trying to scare me at random times. It never works because of my spidey senses(except for Aunt Nat, who is the only person who can sneak up on me) but it's amusing to watch them trying anyways.

"Okay, fine, have fun with your planning whatever you want. Just make sure no one spills the tea on anything important," I declared. He was about to say something when Uncle Clint jumped down from a vent behind him, effectively scaring the crap out of dad. I started laughing, and so did Uncle Clint. After some time spent laughing, he remembers why he was there.

"Oh, and dinner's ready," he informed them, making his way downstairs.

The day had arrived much quicker than Peter wished it had. Today, the day before the trip, the class was told that they would have to take notes on a worksheet that would be provided the next day. The day had gone surprisingly fine, the air was abuzz with excitement for the next day. Flash had decided to take a bit of a break, considering how, according to him, 'the few days would be embarrassment enough for Parker.' Peter, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. He had been dreading the visit for around two weeks now and was nervous at the prospect of having to face it head-on. He was told that Thor wasn't going to be there due to some crisis on Asgard, so the chance of either of his big secrets getting out decreased substantially. Everyone that was there, though, knew that those secrets were to be kept at all costs. So his secrets were as safe as they could get, but his social life wasn't. Knowing his dad, he wouldn't go to the group himself, as much as he wanted to, because the secret had to be protected, but he would send out the other Avengers. Which was definitely worse.

"Mr.Parker, are you with me?" The teacher asked, stirring him out of his thoughts. He mumbled a haste 'yes' and pretended to pay attention to what was being said. Maybe it won't be so bad. I could just show up in the lobby then sneak to my lab later on if I get too bored, he thought, before quickly averting the concept. FRIDAY would unequivocally tell his parents if he did that. He tuned back into what was being uttered. The teacher was droning on and on about why the ID badges are important and why you can't lose them. As far as he knew, Ned, MJ, and him were the only students that are going on the trip that have badges; all of them have higher clearance levels than they would if they were just interns. That would be a cause for concern, but he'll deal with that later. For now, he just needs to not get into any trouble for not listening.

One good thing that would come out of the tour would be that Flash would believe him about the 'internship'. Most people in the labs they're scheduled to go to know him, and they have all signed agreements to remain silent about the fact that Peter is Tony's son, so they won't say anything about that. They will, most likely, recognize him and that should be enough to shut Flash up. Hopefully, he'll get the message. The last thing Peter wants is for the Avengers to target Flash for messing with him. Peter knew that at least Uncle Bucky, Aunt Natasha, and Uncle Clint would already have devised a plan to kill him, and his dad would undoubtedly join them in destroying the kid. He was thinking of how to stop professional assassins from murdering people when he heard the bell ring. He stood up slowly, grabbing his backpack and walking out of the door with Ned next to him. Tomorrow was definitely going to suck.

"Hey, Pete! Wake up, kid," I heard my father saying as he shook me lightly. I groaned, opening my eyes and looking up at him with a scowl on my face. "You have to get up now or you're going to be late. Or your class is going to see you getting off the elevator, and I honestly don't know if you would like that," he continued. I sat up, rubbing at my eyes and yawning. The morning sunlight streamed in through the open curtains and lit up the large room.

"I'm up, I'm up," I grumbled, running a hand through my hair. There's a long day ahead of me.

"Ok, good. I thought I was gonna have to throw you in the pool to wake you up," he joked, chuckling slightly. "Be down for breakfast soon. Your class is scheduled to arrive in an hour," he said as he left the room. I got dressed and headed downstairs. By now, everyone knew of the excursion, and I was sure they all had planned at least something. I walked into the kitchen to find Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint conversing and Uncle Bucky and dad smirking as they undoubtedly made plans for the day. Mom and dad actually have a meeting in Pennsylvania, so they wouldn't be here. That's one less person that could do something but also one less person who could prevent them from doing stuff.

"Oh, hey, Pete. Good morning," Aunt Nat greeted me. "Are you ready for today?" She asked in a fake innocent voice. I nodded, pouring milk into my cereal and shoving a spoonful of it in my mouth. I know that tone, she is, without a shadow of a doubt, planning something bad. I was about to reply when I saw my parents getting ready to leave, so instead, I walked over to them.

"Peter!" Mom exclaimed as soon as she saw me. "We'll be gone the whole day, but we'll try to be back before you wake up tomorrow, " she said as she hugged me. I hugged her back, knowing that both of us will have tiring, stressful days and she wouldn't be here later. She let go of me, allowing for dad to have a turn. He said goodbye and hugged me tightly, an action I eagerly returned. As mom was informed that Happy was downstairs with a car for them, he let me go.

"I love you," I told both of them.

"We love you, too," they responded offering me smiles and turning towards the elevator.

I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink before I made my way back to my room. The teacher mentioned yesterday that we wouldn't need our bookbags, so I only grabbed my phone, ID badge, and a few pens, and shoved them in my pocket. I found a jacket and ran out of the room and into the elevator.

I walked into the lobby and saw that Katelyn was working today, so I waved to her as I strolled over to one of the couches. I saw her waving back before she went back to whatever she was doing before. I pulled out my phone, surprised to see that Ned had texted me multiple times in the past hour. Most of them are some variation of 'where are you?'. I chuckled slightly, remembering how I had told him that I was meeting them at the tower. The last text just simply read 'oh yeah nvm ill c u at the tower', sent a full 20 minutes ago. My school is only around 15 minutes away, but with New York traffic, it would be at least 25 minutes. That is, considering that they didn't take the main roads. If they did, it could be a while before they arrived, and they would most likely miss the tour, which was scheduled for 9:00. I sighed faintly and opened Instagram on my phone.

~~~~~~

Around 15 minutes later, I hear the school bus stopping outside, along with the cacophony of voices and yells from the teenagers inside. I could tell the moment they notice they've arrived at their destination, as the noise dies down almost instantly. I can't hear exactly what's happening since there's only so much my super hearing can do, but I can hear enough to know that the teachers are saying something about rules. Katelyn notices them, too, and starts to place the visitor passes she had printed out earlier in a box before she calls down a tour guide. I look outside the window, to see the busload of students getting off the bus and gathering on the sidewalk in front of the building. They all have looks of astonishment from looking up at the tower, except for MJ who had her usual look of indifference, and Ned, who had come over nearly weekly since we became friends a few years back. I see them walking inside and stand up from my comfortable spot on the couch. I walk over to the group and find Ms.Warren. "Hi, Ms.Warren," I say, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hello, Peter. I got a note along with your permission slip that said you were going to meet us here. If I'm correct, you'll also stay here afterward, won't you?" She said hurriedly, seeming as if in a rush.

"Um, yes, I'll be doing stuff for my internship after school," I said, scanning the crowd for Ned. I quickly slipped over to him, catching him by surprise when I showed up next to him with no indication I was even nearby. The look of shock on his face was enough for me to start chuckling, making sure not to make too much noise so I don't pull too much attention to myself. That would be terrible, considering how much attention will certainly go to me today. I made a mental note to myself to see if FRIDAY recorded that later.

"Hey Penis," an all too familiar voice whispered next to my ear. I turn to look at Flash with the same disapproving look Uncle Steve uses whenever someone curses. "I see you're so stupid you forgot even your things for the night," and with that, he walks off. I still have the look.

"Oh, shit, dude," I turn to Ned. "I forgot to tell you, but I kinda maybe pissed off uncle Clint last night and he's out for revenge, so look out for him," I warn him before the tour guide starts speaking.

~~the previous night~~

We're in the middle of a prank war, and I would very much like to win. It's between me and Uncle Clint now, so we're both going to extremes to win this. Uncle Clint just glitter bombed my entire fucking bedroom. Every surface is covered in glitter, and I don't even want to think about how long it will take to remove all of it. It'll probably never be truly gone, so I need to pull off something memorable. I think for a few seconds before an evil smirk plants itself on my face. I know the perfect prank. I go down to dad's lab, forgetting that I'm still mostly covered in glitter. "Hey, dad," I greet him as I walk into the room like a human disco ball.

"Jeez, kid. Barton got you good didn't he?"

"Yeah, he glitter bombed my room with what seems like at least 10 pounds of glitter. But I do have a plan to get back at him, I just need your help."

"Sure," He replies with a slight simper already on his face. "What'd you need?"

"Do you know any hair dye brands that will work in a few minutes? I was thinking, maybe I could put hair dye in his conditioner and see how that works out." Dad's face looks to be somewhere between pride and fear at that statement.

"Depends, are you willing to take a trip to Newark? I know a place that might

have it, but before you go, for the love of God, at least remove some glitter. And be home before dinner."

"Okay, dad, love, you, bye," I don't wait for a response but I do hear a 'love you too' through the wall and smile. And now for the difficult task of removing tiny pieces of shimmering plastic from my skin.

It takes around half an hour, but my skin is finally mostly rid of the glitter, so I step out of the shower and get dressed. I check my phone to see that dad texted me the name of the place and the address, and grab my wallet from my desk before leaving. I'm quite familiar with the area, so I head out in the general direction of the place. I take the subway to a station near the place, cringing at how dirty everything is. I finally make it into the shop a while later, surprised by how short the trip was. I skim the hair dye products until I find the one I wanted.

spideykid: pink, blue, or purple

Guy in the chair: purple?

Guy in the chair: idk, man, but can I ask why

spideykid: thats for me to know and for you to find out

I grab the container labeled 'purple' and pay for it. The trip home takes less time than the trip me did, but then again, it's not exactly rush hour anymore. I stop by a random store and buy a hoodie and stopped by an It's Sugar and bought some candy. Then I remember that Dad wants me home by dinnertime, so I only have around 5 minutes before I have to be there. The tower is still in the distance, but it's visible from where I am. I walk into the elevator just as I get a text asking my whereabouts.

Dinner goes great, everyone seems to have figured out whatUncle Clint had done earlier and all knew that whatever I did next would make it or break it, so they collectively agreed it would be bad. It won't be bad, per se, it will be more towards lasting. I put the dye in his hair products and decide it's not enough, and also web everything in his room to place, including the door, and leave through the window, although the door only has one layer and everything else is webbed up with multiple layers of webbing, and added as a last thought, I also rigged the door with a contraption that will dump slime on him as soon as he walks into the door. It's definitely a bit much, but it'll be worth it. FRIDAY has also been set up to record it happening and is set to email it to us all once it all goes down. For now, I just have to start cleaning out the glitter in my room.

"Really, Peter!" I hear Uncle Clint groaning- from what I'm guessing is his room- and then immediately sigh and kick down the door, then screaming. "Peter Stark! What the actual fuck?!" Uncle Clint sounds as if he's about to kill someone.

"Language!" Uncle Steve shouts from somewhere else in the penthouse. Uncle Clint is quiet for a while, during which time I managed to clean a good amount of the cursed disco pieces. It would be safe to say he was in the shower, as he ends the silence with a scream. Everyone makes their way out of their rooms to see what is happening, just to be met with an angry Clint with bright purple hair. Everyone is snickering and some are full-on guffawing.

~~back to field trip~~

"Alright, Hello Midtown Tech. I'm Tracy, and I'll be your tour guide today. Now, I'm sure most of you have never been here-" she started, eyes scanning the crowd before landing on me and offering a soft smile which I returned "-so I need to give you visitor badges. You each get a badge that you have to hang around your neck. It has to be visible at all times, or else you will be escorted off the building." She stopped for a moment, grabbing the box of badges from where Katelyn had put it before. "If you could please line up in alphabetical order, that would be amazing," she demanded in a somewhat sarcastic tone. The class lined up, and she started passing out badges. No one noticed when she skipped me, except, of course, Flash.  
"Miss, why doesn't Peter get a badge?" He asks, oblivious to the badge loosely hanging from my neck.

"He has his own," she replied making Flash's face twist into a grimace. He had seemed so convinced he would prove my internship fake. "Please come this way, and scan your badges before you go through the door," she instructed before demonstrating. She scanned her badge and walked through the door.

"Tracy Jenkins, blue level 2," came FRIDAY's voice through the hidden speakers. The whole class, other than me, Ned, and MJ gasped in shock and looked around for the source of the disembodied voice. They seemed to recover after a few moments and started going through the door. FRIDAY called out each and every person who scanned a badge by their name and clearance level. By the time it was only me and Ned, I was tired of hearing 'white level 2' over and over. Then Ned scanned himself in, shocking the class for the second time that day when FRIDAY called out. "Ned Leeds, gold level 1." That seemed to wow the class, and Flash seemed perplexed by how Ned has a higher level of clearance than him. Then I went, and the class further descended into shock. "Welcome back, Peter. Would you like me to tell Boss that you're home from school?" FRIDAY questioned.

"No, thanks, FRI. I'm here on a field trip," I respond. I get many curious glances from my classmates, and Flash seems to be seething with anger. He was about to say something when Tracy starts talking again.

"There are 5 clearance levels, each of them with their own sublevels. The clearance levels are white, green, blue, red, and gold, white being the lowest, for visitors, tour groups, etc, and gold being the highest, only given to the Avengers and people Tony trusts enough. There are very few people with this clearance," Tracy informs the class of how the clearance system works and says something about the head of security being very strict about having the badges visible at all times. "Although, you all have been given special permission to be on floor 98, which is where you will all be staying. We'll go there first thing, so you can drop off your stuff," she continues. I had forgotten that it's an overnight trip. I'll just probably make some excuse for going upstairs, and maybe even try to bring Ned with me. I decide to think about that later.

Tracy scans her badge which allows FRIDAY to open the elevator doors. The class steps inside the large lift and we start going up. We step off on the 98th floor and are led to a hallway with many different rooms lining it. "You will each have to group up, 4 people per room. Each group gets two room keys. You may have a minute to get into groups before I start passing out the room keys." Most students rush to their friends, everyone except me, Ned, and MJ getting into a group of four. Tracy passes out the room keys and everyone excitedly goes to their room, a collective gasp coming from every group when they see the room. It's on the smaller side, with two queen beds, a couch, a desk, a TV, and a bathroom. There is a wall with floor to ceiling windows, and I'll admit the view is great from here, but it's even better from my room on the 125th floor.

"So," I start, looking towards Ned. "Do you think I can get my dad to let me stay upstairs or do you think he'll make me stay down here?" I ask him, looking a bit bothered by the fact that I live only 17 floors above. Ned gives me a look that says you could just ask, y' know. I sigh loudly, getting my phone from my backpack and texting dad. 5 minutes later and he still hasn't answered so he's most certainly in a meeting. I'm about to put my phone away when I feel it vibrating. I see Shuri texted me, saying that she'll be here later today, around dinner time. I smile at the thought of seeing her again, she's one of my best friends. I think back to when we built those lightsabers and ran around the tower, earning us the nickname Trouble Twins from some of the employees. That was fun.

Soon enough, we are all called out of our rooms and into the hallway to continue the tour. I yawn ever-so-slightly, knowing I'll be bored for the rest of the day, most likely.

~~Clint's POV~~

I looked in the mirror again. The purple didn't look that bad, after all. I would have to get used to it soon since it won't come off for a while. Peter outdid himself with this prank. There are ways to get back at him that no one in their right mind would do. He was just a 15-year-old child, anyways.

Didn't he have that school trip here today? I remember as I call everyone who is awake or not doing anything important. After 10 minutes, I decide everyone who is coming is already here, and start planning what we could do to embarrass Peter.

I climb into the vent system, finding out from FRIDAY exactly where his class is going. They stop for the tour guide to talk about something, and at that moment, I come out of a vent and nearly on Peter. The child, luckily, had his spidey senses and moved out of the way quickly.

~~Peter's POV~~

I barely dodged Uncle Clint jumping out of a vent, just to look up and see his purple hair. I start laughing and try to use my sleeves to cover it up. Ned sees it and starts laughing, too, making Uncle Clint fake pout.

"Hi, Peter," Uncle Clint says in a colder tone than usual. "Hey, Peter's class. Just know you have Peter to thank for the new hairdo." He loudly announces to everyone, all of whom look shocked. "But I did come down here to tell you that Bucky made cookies, and he'll have someone bring them down for you during lunch." His tone had gone back to normal, with hints of excitement.

"That's awesome. The hair suits you. Has Nat seen it yet?"

"She has and said the same thing. You will regret this, by the way," Uncle Clint said with the most intimidating and cold tone he could and glares at me for a few moments before jumping back into the vents. The class was dumbfounded, with Flash's jaw being so low that if it went any lower, it would touch the floor. Even Tracy was at a loss for words, seeming to be processing the bright purple hair Hawkeye, of all people, is sporing. It did look good on him, though, everyone agreed with that. That was the first of the day, and knowing my family, they had a plan ready to embarrass me and Uncle Clint was ready to make me pay for what I did.

I sighed, not looking forward to what is coming in the near future. Everyone is staring at me, acting as if it was the most surprising thing that one of their classmates knew one of the Avengers. And in many ways, it was. I remembered the video and sent it to Ned before I forgot it again. Flash was now glaring at me, a furious glint in his eyes showing he probably wants to kill me. If anyone in my family caught him bullying me, I wouldn't be scared of him, I would be scared for him.

Tracy snapped out of her trance, and with Ms.Warren's help, got most of the class's attention. Tracy started saying something but I wasn't listening, just contemplating what could come later. It would probably be Aunt Natasha or Uncle Steve who would come down at lunch, or maybe even Bucky. Hopefully, it's Steve, he's the one least likely to do anything too terrible. Aunt Natasha, on the other hand, would do the most she can to embarrass me, which is a lot, if you consider how long she's known me. Bucky, well, he's Bucky. He's okay, probably would come down here with Steve since they never really left each other's side.

We make it to the Avengers museum and Ned lightly elbows me, stirring me out of my thoughts. I look up, groaning when I realize that we had 'special' tour guides, aka Steve and Bucky. They scan the crowd, smiling when they spot me. Uncle Steve's expression seems to be saying 'you are absolutely fucked' which he only makes when someone makes Aunt Natasha, Uncle Bucky, Uncle Clint, or Dad furious. "Oh no," I mutter in a low voice. That look is only used when something very bad is about to happen. I start to plan my own funeral in my head, and they start talking. I know all of this, and I've been to the museum a few times before when Dad insisted I memorized the tour 'in case there was ever a need of tour guides' and I managed to memorize the whole script in 3 or 4 goes. After what seems like forever, we finish everything and Steve says goodbye, looking behind me and pulling Bucky to the elevator. The class breaks out into whispers, all marveled at how they had just had fucking Avengers as tour guides. Tracy herded us out into the elevator, going on about visiting a lab or something. We go up to floor 46, at which I mentally facepalm. Its Friday, Bruce is probably in one of the lower floors, no doubt having been forced into joining the others.

We walk into the lab and immediately see Bruce talking to another scientist, whom I recognize as Sophie. They notice us and wave. "Hello! This lab is one of the R&D labs, in which we develop new products for Stark Industries. There are many more in the building, taking up the space between floors 40 and 47. We have an activity planned for you guys." Sophie is speaking at an incredible speed, and most of the teens don't understand what she said. She leads us over to some tables with materials inside of boxes and turns to us. "I was informed that you had to get into groups for your rooms, so I'd like you to get into those groups and pick a table. You'll have 5 hours to build a robot and program it, too," she explains. Someone raises their hand and she nods lightly in their direction.

"If we have 5 hours to do this, when will we have lunch?" They ask, seemingly concerned.

"At 12:30, we'll pause the clocks and Tracy will show you to the cafeteria on this floor," she responds.

It's currently around 9:45, so we have 2 hours and 45 minutes, give or take, before lunch. I find Ned and MJ, and we sit in the most isolated spot we could find. Thankfully it's very far from where Flash is sitting, and I really do hope he doesn't make the terrible choice of bullying me in this building. I may be close to the Avengers, but that doesn't mean I can prevent them from murdering someone if they want to. I could always try, or, worst-case scenario, hold them back, but who's to say that I want to?

"Since I don't see any more hands up, you all may start," Sophie's voice cuts through my thoughts like a knife chopping vegetables. Ned instantly goes to start programming, while I make the body, and MJ makes a comment here and there about something I hadn't noticed. I finish the robot in around an hour and wait for the paint job to dry. Ned finishes shortly after, and within an hour and a half, we managed to make a robot with an extremely human-like face, courtesy of MJ. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around, relieved that it's only Bruce.

"Hey, Pete. I see you all have finished, so I will be stealing Peter for a while."

I don't complain since I love working with Bruce. He's smart, and actually, understand what I'm talking about if I ever talk science. He usually has some pretty cool projects he's working on, and I enjoy helping him around the lab. We walk to where he was earlier, with every surface of the desk covered in papers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I help Bruce out with his work, which proves to be very fun. Without me realizing, it's already lunchtime and my class is prompted out of the room and into the nearest cafeteria.

"Okay, students. To get food, you need to get in line and choose an option from the screen, which you then get. I'll be back in 30 minutes, so make the most out of this break. With that, Tracy walked out of the room. Everyone filed over to the lines and eventually got food. I got spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread and sat down next to Ned and MJ.

"So, Peter, " Ned started, "Figured out what your family is planning yet?"

"I haven't but I know it's nothing good. I mean, you did see what I did to Uncle Clint, right?" I answered him, making him look scared of all the possibilities. He knows my family, and he's seen what they're capable of. I knew I probably looked a bit nervous, but I always looked a bit unsettled around my classmates so it's not out of place.

I see Ned about to reply, and then the whole room gets quiet. I look to the door to see Aunt Natasha walking in with some sort of container in her hand.

"Привет, маленький паук," she greeted in Russian. She had taught me Russian when I was younger because it pissed everyone off when she and I had conversations in a language they couldn't understand. (translation: hello little spider)

"привет тетя нат," I replied, also in Russian. Everyone in the room looked shocked that I knew Russian. It did come as a big surprise to Ned when he first discovered that, but he and MJ seemed to be the only ones whose jaws weren't touching the floor. Even Ms.Warren was thunderstruck at that revelation. Nat walked over to where I'm sitting and placed down the box, which, I noticed at further inspection, had cookies in them. (translation: hi aunt Nat)

"Bucky e Steve fizeram biscoitos," she told me in Portuguese. Steve probably just sat to the side while Bucky was baking, since that's what always seems to end up happening. (translation: Bucky and Steve made cookies)

"Bom saber. Steve realmente ajudou ou ficou sentado no balcão enquanto o Bucky estava cozinhando?" (translation: good to know. Did Steve actually help or was he seated on the counter while Bucky cooked?)

"O que você acha?" She turns around and starts walking towards the door. "E, Clint falou que vai ganhar de você em Mario Kart mas tarde. Tchau!" she yelled as she walked out of the room, being gone as quickly as she had come in. (Translation: what do you think? And, Clint has sai he'll beat you in Mario Kart later. Bye!)

Everyone is staring at me now that Aunt Tasha is out of the room. They all look like they've seen a ghost, and Flash looks downright angry that I know the Black Widow and is (metaphorically) smoking from his ears. They were all shocked by the Russian and were even more shocked that I spoke Portuguese, which puts me at speaking at least 3 languages.

I look away and start thinking about the work that I was doing with Bruce in the lab. It's quite easy, just time-consuming because of the long equations.

I finish my lunch and throw away the tray. I talk to Ned for the rest of lunch, and before I know it, we're back in the lab. I had solved the equation during lunch but did it again quickly to make sure it is right.

~~~~

There's only half an hour left now, and most groups are programming their robots. No one else has finished yet, even though this is an extremely simple task. I have long since returned to Ned and MJ, having finished all the work I had soon after lunch ended. I get my phone from my pocket and check my messages, hoping that someone has texted me back. My face contorts into a grin as I read the message my dad sent, allowing me to sneak upstairs for dinner and to sleep. I then realize that sneaking away from such a large class isn't easy, especially since the teachers watch me closely at all times. Every field trip we have, something has gone wrong which led to me getting in trouble, so the chaperones are watching my every move on field trips, trying to keep me out of trouble. Usually, it's fine, but this time, I'll need to get past them if I want to have dinner with my family. Or I could just someone to come downstairs to get me.

I look up at the sound of a whistle, cringing at how loud it is for me. I see Tracy standing there next to Bruce, who will apparently be the judge. Tracy starts saying something, but my ears are still ringing from the whistle so I don't hear her words, only the general hum of her voice. She starts making her way around the tables, testing each robot. Most are very simple and many crashes apart or don't do their job. Bruce goes with her, giving every robot a look of pity. They get to the 5th group, the machine moves barely 5 inches and completely crashes down and starts smoking before catching fire. One of the lab techs throw a fire blanket on it and successfully put the fire out within seconds.

After a few minutes trying to identify the cause of the fire, Tracy moves along to the next table, now only a couple of tables from us. As expected the robots fail, and they both get to my table sooner rather than later. The robot, whom we named Marty, started doing what it was programmed to. It went to everyone in the table and recognized them by just their voice, without getting any wrong. It also did a little dance routine afterward because why wouldn't it.

"Well done! It's safe to say you win the competition," Tracy says, looking over to Bruce, who gives a nod. "The top three teams get to go on a tour of one of the Private labs upstairs, although I'm not sure whose lab yet," She announces and hands each winning team a piece of paper with when we will get the tour. I frown slightly when Flash is handed a paper.

Tracy leads us out of the lab and back into the elevator. It's only 3 PM, so we head to one of the higher labs, on level 52. That lab is cool, I was there the other day helping Brandon and Diana with a project they were having trouble with.

We arrive at the lab and it's in chaos. It seems one of the interns newer to the lab had misplaced something and they were all looking for it everywhere. Brandon stops for a second and offers the group a smile, then goes back to panicking. Tracy looks amused and Ms.Warren looks appalled. We stand there for nearly half an hour before Tracy speaks.

"Hi, Friday, can you check if it's okay for us to go to floor 57 instead?" Tracy asks. The elevator doors open as FRIDAY responds.

"The lab has been informed of your visit. They are expecting your group." FRIDAY answered simply.

Tracy urged us all into the elevator, and in mere seconds, we made it to the 57th floor. It was a downright mess, but then again, it always was. Dr. Easter Myers, the lead scientist, greeted us. She didn't seem to notice me, which I'm a bit thankful for. She is awesome and al, but how would I explain to my class the fact that I know the lead scientist in one of the higher labs. She went on about something to do with a project they're working on, but I'm not listening. The other scientists and interns are all working on making a chemical that can dissolve plastic. They've been doing it for a few months now, and I've been helping every now and then if I come into this lab.

Turning my attention back to Dr.Myers, I listen to her speech for a few minutes then decide it's nothing I don't already know. I sigh and look out the window, at the fairly sunny day. She finishes her speech and says something about a lab on floor 68 or whatever. Floor 68 is one of the R&D floors, which are, in general, kinda awesome. They work on all the new products for SI, and I spend a good amount of time there when I have some free time. It's a fancy lab, although not as high-grade as my lab or dad's lab. We arrive and immediately all my classmates' jaws drop. I instantly recognize at least a few of the workers. Everyone looks up and offers a wave or smile, but an intern, Sarah, comes over to the group.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Jenkins, an intern here," she says. She looks over the group, sending a small smile my way. Her smile grows when she spots her twin. "Tracy! I didn't know you were the tour guide!" She exclaims with the same excitement of a puppy when their owner arrives home and rushes over to hug her.

"Uh, yeah. It's Friday, remember? I'm a tour guide on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays,"

"Oh, shit! It's already Friday? Oh, God, I haven't even finished, well, anything that I have due today!" Sarah exclaims with a surprised, defeated look on her face. She seemingly realizes what she said and becomes flustered, squeaking out an apology before going into the same speech she gave every tour group. I knew the speech by now, having led several tour groups myself when dad asked me to, so I decided it's fine if I tune out of it. I instead think of what will happen later when Shuri is here. We'll most likely go down to my lab and work on building BB-8 and fix R2-D2 since the coding seems a bit... off.

Ned shakes me lightly, pulling my attention back to reality. I look at him before looking at my watch. It's now 5:30 PM, which means that after the next lab, which was floor 61, we would be having dinner and going to our rooms. Floor 61 is the lowest of the R&D floors, and the lab I probably spend the least time in. It's boring, at least to me, but probably not to my class. It's less advanced than the labs on floor 68, but it's still leaps and bounds better than the school labs.

The 61st floor was mildly interesting. I had a bored look as we toured the lab, but everyone else, except for MJ, had awed looks on their faces, even though they had seen a better lab just a few minutes ago. An intern or two came up to me asking for help, and I ended up helping both of them find a way to make long-lasting batteries that are also environmentally sustainable. They had almost got it, but there were a few minor flaws in the equation that both of them had missed. Flash's face was the best when I was helping them, enough that I quietly asked FRIDAY to take a picture for me, and had it immediately sent to both Ned and MJ.

Dinner with the Avengers is usually hell, which is why being in the unusually calm cafeteria with my class unnerved me. Everyone, except for me, is currently having supper, but it's only 6:30 and normally dinner is at 9 for me and my family. It's way too early and I'm not hungry yet. That's why I'm sitting with Ned and MJ in the cafeteria with a light snack while everyone else is eating dinner.

"Hey, dude, you good? You aren't exactly eating a lot." Ned asks me.

"I'm okay, it's just that usually at 9 for me, and I'm not really hungry yet," I respond. I feel my phone vibrate from its spot on the table and pick it up. There was a text from Uncle Clint and one from Aunt Nat, both asking if I was going up for dinner. I responded to both with short, affirmative answers and put my phone back down before starting a new conversation with my friends.

By the time dinner was over, I was the only one who hadn't eaten anything substantial, but thankfully no one noticed, or at least didn't mention it. We all get into one of the elevators and go up to the 98th floor.

"Okay, this is it for today. Your passes will not allow access to anywhere other than this floor unless it's an emergency. It was discussed with your school that you are allowed to go visit your classmates until 10:30 pm, but don't go to sleep too late as we meet tomorrow morning by the elevator at 8:30 to go to breakfast. The three top teams from the robot competition earlier will have to meet here at 7:15 at the latest. Goodnight, Midtown High!" Tracy left after that. We all made our way into our rooms.

It took an hour and 15 minutes for the hallways to be clear, so by the time I was able to go upstairs, it was already 8:30. It's fine, though, they're all well aware that I'm on a field trip. I sneak out of the room, being sure to not make any noise. I take the private elevator instead of the public one, which would certainly seem suspicious if someone saw me. Just as I step into the elevator, I hear someone going out into the hall. I recognize who it is instantly.

"Hey, Parker, you know I can see you in that elevator" I hear Flash's voice ring out through the corridor at the same time Ms.Warren steps out into the corridor. I see both of them start to walk over, both frustrated and Ms.Warren yelling something about me getting a detention if I don't get off the elevator right now.

"FRI, do you still have that safety thing? Y'know, the one with the force field that prevents anyone without a high enough badge from getting into the elevator?" I ask, making both of the people walking towards me confused for a second before they remember FRIDAY.

"Yes, Peter. Boss made it very clear to always have it on in the private elevator as a safety measure." She replies quickly. Flash looks surprised for a split second that Tony Stark's AI knows my name, but that soon turned to anger at how that makes it more probable my internship is real.

Ms.Warren is the first to try to get in the elevator after I refused to leave it. She looks shocked when she can't get her hand through the invisible force field. I just send a cold smile her way until the doors close and it starts ascending. I lean on the wall and let out a sigh. It's been quite a long day.

When the doors open, I step out into the penthouse and immediately am bombarded by Shuri running over to hug me along with at least half the team and the other half busy shouting at each other.

"Hi, Peter! Yeet!" Shuri squeals as she throws herself onto me.

"Shuri!" I match her tone and squeal.

"You won't believe what I did the other day! I'll send it to you. Wait come with me!" She pulled me along, probably to a lab or something. I just wave to everyone else and go with her.

I was right, we're going down to my lab which takes up all of the 109th floor. She pulled me to where BB-8 is and we started working, occasionally making a meme or vine reference. This goes on for around 10 minutes until Aunt Nat comes in smirking.

"So, Peter," she starts before Uncle Clint comes in from the elevator laughing his ass off. She ignores him. "You didn't do that good of a job sneaking up here, did you?" She continues, causing Uncle Clint to laugh harder and Shuri to look amused at whatever is happening.

"Um, yeah. I got in the elevator and before the door closed someone came out into the hallway and so did a teacher." I explain.

"Yeah, well, that teacher called security who are now searching for you so I suggest going up to with me. Unless you want to have to explain why you're here." She looked at me pointedly.

I hummed in agreement and followed her to the 113th floor. It's still chaotic, but this time most of the cacophony is from Uncle Sam and Uncle Clint laughing.

"This is hilarious, security is searching for you in your house. This is-" He stopped talking and fell over laughing.

"I agree, this is hilarious, but my teacher is probably gonna give me detention or something. She doesn't exactly like me." I groan and dramatically fall into one of the couches.

"If they try anything, except one of us to show up." Aunt Nat said then went off to diffuse the situation with security.

Dinner goes as well as dinner with my family can go. There was a lot of petty arguments, mostly between Uncle Clint and Uncle Steve. Afterward, we all huddled up and watch a movie together, and by the end of the movie, we have all fallen asleep.

I'm definitely not looking forward to seeing my teacher or Flash today. I could just ask one of my parents to excuse me from the rest of the trip, but I would get into even more trouble with Ms.Warren. So instead, I asked Ned to open a window and I climb down to room he was in. Which, I realize after I managed to do it successfully, is what I should have done the previous night.

"Hey, Ned, good morning," I greet him as I shut the window and walk over to a bed, making it look slept in. Soon after, someone knocked on the door. That someone, I found out after opening the door, is Flash.

"Hey, Penis. Where'd you go last night? You know Ms.Warren called security, right?" He smirked, most likely thinking that I got in trouble.

"I'm very well aware that security was called. I just went down to help with an intern, and security was informed of my whereabouts as soon as I found out about it. Now, if you would, kindly fuck off." I closed the door before he could say anything else.

"Dude, why does your voice sound so cold? You literally sounded like you would kill him if he didn't scram," Ned inquired, looking a bit scared.

"I don't know, maybe Aunt Nat is rubbing off on me," I replied, trying to end that conversation quickly to get back to dreading the next few hours.

"Makes sense," he quickly muttered and went back to whatever he had been doing earlier.

A few minutes later, an alarm began to ring. I picked my phone up, silencing it and putting it in my pocket before getting Ned and going to the hallway. I don't see Ms.Warren anywhere, but I still hide behind Ned, just in case. Sarah is the tour guide today since Tracy doesn't do field trips on Saturdays.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Jenkins, and I believe we met yesterday but I'm your tour guide today. As I told you yesterday, I'm an intern here at Stark Industries. I'm in charge of tour groups on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." She introduced herself.

"We'll be going to floor 109, one of the private labs, although I can't tell you whose it is due to safety reasons," she continued, and I felt my heart drop. We're going to my lab, which has a lot of confidential stuff in it. One of my parents has to approve tours to personal labs, so I'm 99% sure that dad did this to annoy me. If he did, I can at least hope he cleaned up some of the confidential stuff. But just in case that didn't happen, I came up with some lies so my identities wouldn't be revealed to the public. It's a good thing I can lie well to people outside my family.

"Isn't that your lab?" Ned whispered to me.

"It is," I sighed in response.

"Hold that pose, I'm drawing you," MJ ordered. I just rolled my eyes but the look of despair didn't leave my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(3rd person POV)

The small group arrived in the lab. Most of the students looked awed, except Ned, MJ, and Peter, who had all seen it before. Flash suddenly raised his hand.

"Yes?" Sarah asked.

"Whose lab is this?" He responded with a question, the one question she had already said she isn't allowed to answer.

"I already told you, I'm not allowed to answer according to our security protocols." She explained, sounding quite irritated that he seemed to not have been listening earlier. She inhaled deeply and continued: "This is a small part of the actual lab, which spans for the whole floor. This is the part with the least confidential things in it , which makes it relatively safe for students to be in. You can walk around for 20 minutes, but don't touch anything. If you do, FRIDAY will sound an alarm and everyone will have to immediately leave."

Most teens looked about to burst with excitement, but Peter visibly drained at the idea of his classmates being in his lab. Whatever, he thought, what's the worst that can happen?

He went to stand next to Sarah and struck up a friendly conversation with her. She occasionally caught herself just before she called him Mini Stark and quickly replaced it with Peter every time, which made her stutter.

Anyone listening to the conversation just stood confused as to why she always changed her words so quickly.

10 minutes have already passed and so far no one has done anything stupid. But of course, Peter spoke too soon. An alarm sounded and he snapped his attention to the source of the alarm to see Flash touching something on his desk. He just sighed, disappointed in him, and motioned for Sarah to take care of it. She walked over to Flash. He didn't listen to their conversation, but there were some angry undertones he still detected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Peter's POV)

After the time had passed, we all made our way back down to where the rest of the class is waiting. They all loaded into the elevator and we went to the cafeteria. I've been successful in avoiding Ms.Warren, who looks pissed off, but it's all a matter of time before shit hits the fan.

By now, everyone is seated and eating breakfast, and I'm halfway through my own food before Ms.Warren walks towards me. I pretend I don't see her even though my spidey senses are going haywire. I nudge Ned, who looks about to panic.

"So, Peter." She starts, tone undeniably angry.

"Ah, yes. Good morning, Ms.Warren. Beautiful day, isn't it?" My tone is colder than ice, likely the same tone Aunt Nat uses when she's angry. It's 'fucking terrifying' according to Uncle Clint, and some of the other students would agree with that statement. Many back away or look like they're about to die.

"I saw you sneaking out yesterday, and security said it's something for your internship or whatever. Well, I refuse to believe them until you tell me what you were working on." She continues, casting a gaze that she thinks is terrifying at me.

"Look, lady. I would tell you if it weren't highly classified. In dumbed down words, so that you can understand, the project I was working on last night needs a certain clearance level to know about. You don't have that clearance level, and likely never will. Now please, if that is all, go away and stop harassing me." My voice dropped lower and lower until it was nearly a growl at the end of the sentence. At that, her facial expression shows nothing short of terrified, and she hurried away from the table. I turned back to Ned who is stunned, to say the least. MJ seems proud, and everyone else is really weirded out.

After breakfast, we go to some high leveled labs, which are way more advanced than the lower labs but are still a bit low-grade if compared with my lab. We tour a few of these labs, a bunch of interns trying to steal me on the way, but then it's time for lunch.

For some very odd reason, our lunch is scheduled for very early, around 10:30 am. After that, we have the Q&A with the Avengers. Fun. Ms.Warren doesn't come within 5 feet of me, still terrified from this morning. That's good for me.

Lunch goes well, with me and Ned talking about random things and eventually, the conversation turns to the BB-8 Shuri an I are building. By the time we're done with that subject, we're being led down to one of the conference rooms for the Q&A. We walk into the room just to see my family sitting on the stage. Even mom is there with them, even though she usually is working at this time.

"Hello, Midtown!" She has that fake cheery voice and smile, although it turns into a real smile for a smidge of time when she sees me. I smile back. " I'm Pepper Stark, CEO here, and these-" she says, pointing to the people on the stage, "-are the Avengers!" Everyone in the audience is about to burst with excitement, except the trio that has met them before. "Please raise your hand and wait until you are called on to ask your question." She quickly went to sit by dad.

Most people raise their hands, all having different questions they want answers to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first 30 or so minutes have gone well. I'm just sitting there, bored out of my mind, getting the occasional text from Uncle Bucky or Aunt Nat, who have the least questions to answer. Eventually, Flash gets called on.

"Do you take high school interns?"He asks and I sigh deeply.

"Well, no, but-" Dad starts to answer. Flash goes to interrupt but stops when he sees mom and Aunt Nat glaring at him. Dad continued; "We have one, but he counts as more of an employee than an intern. I believe you know him, he's in your class." Flash seems to have a single moment of clarity where his brain works beyond making basic life functions possible and his mouth fell slightly open as he perceived the truth. The single moment also made him shut his mouth, appearing as he didn't like the idea of possibly having the Avengers at his doorstep and angry as fuck.

That seemed to satisfy my whole family. An alarm rings, signifying the end of this meet n' greet and Sarah stands up, motioning for the students to follow. Everyone gets into something that resembles a line and I am just about to leave when I'm pulled back and hear my dad's voice.

"By the way, teacher, we'll be keeping Peter with us, as was said in the parent note sent with his permission slip."

Ms.Warren just nodded at that and hurried the class along to get their personal belongings and leave. My family and I went into the private elevator and up to the penthouse, where we had another movie night after a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this. i hope you enjoyed it.  
much love,   
V!


	2. maybe kinda cliche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: dont know if there is any  
this didnt take that long, did it? Anyways, I've had this as a draft for a while. Sorry for any mistakes, high school just started and I feel like I got hit by a train.

The day had started okay-ish, but overall well. Happy was out sick and his parents were busy so his dad got his Aunt Natasha to take him to school. It would all be fine if we hadn't taken one of the flashier cars in the rush. Imagine the surprise of everyone at school when Peter, the supposedly poor kid, shows up to school in a red Lamborghini. The car itself costs more than most of the kids will have in their whole lives. Ignoring the whispers and stares, Peter had made his way to 1st period.

It was all alright until around lunchtime. At this time, Flash decided that he was bored of not making fun of Peter.

"Oi, Penis!!!!" Flash yelled from a few feet behind where Peter was standing. Peter ignored him and turned back to Ned, continuing his walk to the cafeteria. "Penis! Didn't you hear me? Are you deaf as well as a liar?" He screams again and Peter does his best to pretend he isn't there. He doesn't feel like dealing with the bully today.

Well, it seems Flash had other plans. He grabbed the smaller boy by his shirt and tried to yank him back. Peter used a tiny bit of his strength and pushed Flash, not enough to hurt him enough to get him away. Flash's eyes turned angry as he took a swing at Peter, who easily dodged and pinned Flash to the ground with a move he learned from his Aunt Nat when he was 8.

There are only around 15 minutes left in the 4th period when his Uncle Bucky came in wearing a disguise. He's disguised enough that most people won't know who it is, but not enough that I don't immediately recognize him. He says something to the teacher before calling to me in Russian.

"давай, Питер,(come, Peter)" he starts before pausing. I start packing up my stuff and he continues. "кто-нибудь здесь говорит по-русски? (does anyone else here speak Russian?)"

"насколько я знаю, нет,(as far as I know, no)" Peter answered him. Most of the kids here can only speak English and maybe Spanish, and one can speak Portuguese and Italian. Peter found that out on accident whenever he muttered something in those languages and the girl started laughing and responded in the same language.

"Отличный.(great)" He was probably going to say something else but decided against it. They walked out of the school to the car Bucky had taken and got in. Bucky immediately asked FRIDAY to drive the car and leaned back into his seat. He was still confused about why he had to be the one to go pick Peter up.

The car ride went by quietly, with Peter doing his homework while Bucky laid back and read a book. By the time they arrived at the tower, Peter had finished all of his math homework. He knew everything already, having been taught very advanced topics form an early age. The fact that he's a fucking genius didn't hurt either. He only has some homework from his other classes to complete and he's done with the homework he was given today. 

As soon as the elevator doors open, Peter finds his parents sitting on the couch in comfortable clothing. Pepper is on a tablet, most likely working, and Tony is watching something on the TV.

"Hey, Peter! We were waiting for you," his dad calls as soon as he notices him. Peter goes to the couch and settles himself between his parents after mumbling a quick greeting. 

"So, we're going to Italy for a meeting, and we wanted to know if you want to come along," Pepper starts, and Peter's eyes light up. He loves Italy and has loved the country since the first time they went there when he was little. "We have a couple of meetings to attend but there are a few days between them and we can make it a nice trip," she continues. 

"That sounds awesome!" Peter exclaims. 

"Great! We're leaving in a few hours and I'll call your school to excuse you from classes. Go, you should pack."

I don't respond more than a simple nod and hug them both before practically skipping to my room. I pack quickly and head down to the kitchen for something to eat and decide on chips and salsa. 

~~~~~~~~

The trip had taken around 8 hours, FRIDAY having to wake them all up when they arrived. They had bought a vacation house here in Milan a few years back and that's where they currently are, eating a late-ish breakfast and watching TV. 

Later in the day, they went out for dinner (and maybe gelato), so the first day away from home was counted as a success. 

The second day, both Tony and Pepper had to attend the meeting they were here for but promised they would go out for dinner. Peter was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some random movie on Netflix and eating breakfast, really glad that he didn't have to be at school right now. He heard his phone buzzing and picked it up, seeing the worried messages MJ and Ned had sent. He responded by telling them that he had gone to Italy with his parents and doesn't know exactly when he'll be back. MJ just sent 'tell us next time you run off to Europe' and that was effectively the end of that conversation. 

Peter went into the kitchen, already done with what he had gotten earlier, and went up to his room. He decides to play Sims 4 because he recently decided to buy the game (and all the game's extensions) and never played it for more than half an hour. 

After building 2 houses and households, he decided to get off the game. He checked the clock and gasped in surprise at finding out he had been on Sims for nearly 4 hours. 

Peter checked his phone, finding a message from Ned with the homework he needed to complete started to do it. Eventually, he got bored and went down to the kitchen again, this time for lunch, and Put on Star Wars in the living room.

After a mini Star Wars marathon, Peter decided to go outside and enjoy the beautiful day, so he got changed and went swimming in the pool. It's very quiet in this area, so it's easy to relax and enjoy some time without the constant sound of traffic and talking. Due to his enhanced hearing, Peter can still hear the distant sounds of civilization, but that's fine. At least it's not complete silence. 

Sometime later, he went back inside to shower and change. He checked the time and video called Ned.

"Hey, dude! How's Italy?" Ned asks enthusiastically as ever, his face slightly pixelated but still visible on the screen. 

"It's been okay so far. We went out for gelato yesterday and for once I can speak Italian and have people understand what I'm saying," Peter replies, and goes to sit on the couch and channel surf.

"Doesn't your family speak Italian?"

"Well, my parents do, and Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint speak it as well, but that's it. We don't speak it much at home, though," Peter responds, and they fall into a comfortable conversation until Ned has to go to sleep. 

Not soon after, the door opens, and his parents come in, obviously tired. 

"Hey, Peter," his dad says, sitting next to him on the couch and leaning back.

"Hi, sweetie, how was your day?" His mom asks, laying down on the other couch.

"It was good. I went swimming earlier and watched, like, 5 movies," I reply. 

After some time, they decide to go out tomorrow and not today because the meeting tired out Tony and Pepper and they instead order food.

The next day, they leave after breakfast and go to London for the day. It's only around an hour and 45 minutes away by plane, so they made sure to leave early. By the time they arrived in London, they were all fully awake and ready to spend the day in the city. 

The three walked down the sidewalk wearing disguises. They decided to go to the London Eye first. It had been a long time since any of them had been in London, but they all still love the city.

(time skip because I've never been to London and have no idea what there is to do there)

The day had been interesting, but now it's nighttime and they've gone back to Italy. Peter had promised to send Ned some pictures but hadn't told him they'd spent the day in London, so Ned was surprised when he received the images his best friend sent him that looked less like Milan and more like London. That issued a conversation in the group chat, even MJ eventually joining in. That went on until Peter fell asleep.

The next 3 days were much similar and consisted of the same routine, wake up, have breakfast, do something fun in the city, or at home, or travel somewhere, and go home afterward. The last day they were there, both Pepper and Tony had to go to a meeting, leaving Peter home alone. He did as he had the last time he was alone, watching movies the whole day. He ordered in lunch and played some games on his laptop before deciding to watch some TV. He laid in bed watching Netflix for the rest of the day until his parents arrived home. They ate dinner together but decided to travel in the morning and get some sleep before the trip back.

+_+_+_+_+_+

(Peter's POV) 

We had left around 5 am, and I had instantly gone back to sleep once we were in the air. Now, we're only around 45 minutes from New York and I've just woken up. My parents are both working, so I go on my phone and listen to music while playing random games, occasionally stopping for a snack. 

We land at around 8 am EST and my phone starts blowing up with missed calls and texts the moment I took it off of airplane mode. I silence it, not feeling up to dealing with whatever is happening and get in the car.

The ride to the tower takes longer than usual, and for most of it doing stupid Buzzfeed quizzes and whatnot. I go through a mental checklist of things I have to do, feeling satisfied when I remember I finished all the homework Ned sent me. I have very little to do in the next few days and most of it is simple tasks that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes to complete. 

I put on sunglasses before we step out of the car and do an okay job at covering my face. It's as good as it will get, considering I don't have a hoodie with me. As much as I hate having to do this, everyone in my family, I included, hates the idea of the media knowing my identity. They only know that the Starks have a kid and we plan to keep it that way until I'm at least 18.

(MJ's POV)

Peter had gone to Italy a few days ago and completely missed the announcement about the field trip to Stark Tower. The field trip is today and it's also the day Peter's coming back. Ned did some calculations and, based on the time Peter had texted him that he was about to leave, had discovered that Peter should be landing here at around 8 am, which means that he will be arriving at the tower at the same time we do. He will hate it, but I'm looking forward to watching Peter's reaction if we see him. 

Ned has been frantically texting Peter all morning and probably has been doing so since before school started. Even though we're on the bus on the way, he's still sending ceaseless messages to his friend. I'm about to tell him to stop when an annoying voice abruptly rings through the bus.

"Hey, nerds! Where's Penis? Was he so scared of his lies being revealed that he skipped the field trip entirely?" Flash yelled. Neither I nor Ned looked up from what we were doing and that seemed to make Flash angry.

"Why didn't you answer me? I was talking to you!" He roared.

I sighed before I began; "No one answered because no one's name is 'nerd', dumbass, b-"

"Don't try to be smart with me!" He interrupted. I sighed again and closed my book.

"Why not? What are you going to do? Beat me up? Now if you'll allow me to finish, Peter is doing something personal, and he wasn't even here when the field trip was announced," I continue, very much done with his bullshit. 

Before he can respond, the bus screeches to a halt and the chaperones stand up. They review the basic rules and all the students file out, momentarily astound by the tall building before being pushed inside. All the students are in a somewhat line, whispering amongst themselves while Ned is still messaging Peter incessantly and I'm reading. 

Five-ish minutes after we arrived, a black SUV parked outside the tower and three figures come out. I recognize them as the Starks, and smirk when I see Peter.

(Peter's POV again)

We arrive at the tower and go inside. Thankfully, the press isn't here today, but I'm still hiding my face just in case. It's loud, at least for me, probably due to some tour group. My senses are a bit messed up from the considerable amount of time spent at such high altitudes, and everything feels just a bit too bright and too loud and all the different scents are too strong. I can feel a headache coming on already. I put on my noise-canceling earbuds and put on some music. My parents are right in front of me as we get in the private elevator. 

As soon as we get to the penthouse, I remove my earbuds and turn to my dad.

"My senses are acting up a bit so I'm going to my room," I mumble and head off. I jump on my bed and ask FRIDAY to turn on Sensory Overload Protocol', which completely soundproofs my room and makes it completely dark. I close my eyes and drift off to a dreamless sleep.

(Tony's POV)

Peter went off to his room as we got home, muttering something about his senses. I decided to just leave him be.

"You have some work to do in some lower labs. It's mostly some projects you have to approve and paperwork and whatnot, but it's important so please do it this time. There's also a Q&A in a few hours, please don't be late to that," Pepper spoke from behind me. I turn around and nod in response before she pulls me into the elevator. 

"Do you think Peter will be fine?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. She took a deep, shaky breath before she spoke.

"He'll be fine. And if anything, FRIDAY will immediately tell us, won't she?"

"She will, but I'm still worried. Hey, FRI? Keep an eye on Peter will ya?"

"Ok, boss," she answered, and the elevator fell quiet before the doors opened and I went into the 30th floor. 

~~~

No one's POV:

"Hey, FRI?" Peter calls into the room with his eyes still closed. "What time is it?"

"It's currently 12:45, Peter," FRIDAYS respond quickly. 

Peter decides to go find his parents. His head is throbbing even more and it's all too much. He changes into the most comfortable sweats he owns and puts on his noise-canceling earbuds and sunglasses before leaving his room. 

"FRI, where are my parents?"

"Your mother is currently in a meeting and your dad is doing a Q&A," she answered and started up the elevator after Peter stepped in. 

"Tell dad I'm going down," Peter half-slurred his words. His head was hurting so much he felt like it would just explode.

Before leaving the elevator, he pulled the hood over his head. As soon as the elevator opened, he went over to where his dad is sitting on the stage answering questions. 

"Hey Peter," Tony signed towards Peter. Clint made them all learn sign language because it could be useful. 

If Peter had not been in such a terrible state, he would have noticed his class sitting on the floor, confusion on their faces as to what Tony was doing with his hands, with the exception of MJ and Ned who recognized sign language and even knew how to hold some conversations silently.

"Hi dad. My head hurts," Peter signed back and went to sit next to his father, leaning his head against the other's shoulder. His noise-canceling headphones worked wonders for Peter, as it shut all noise off completely, even with his enhanced hearing. As soon as his head hit his dad's shoulder, he closed his eyes and felt his dad playing with his hair.  
Outside of his little world, Peter's class were staring shocked at seeing their classmate leaning on The Tony Stark's shoulder, and they were even more shocked when Tony started playing with the kid's hair.  
"What. The. Heck." Someone in the crowd half whispered, half yelled.  
"Oh, yeah. You're Peter's class, right?" Tony asked the nonplussed teens.  
"How does Parker know you!?" Flash screamed. Tony just rolled his eyes and told them the lie the family always tells when asked about Peter.  
"He's my personal intern."  
"Why'd you take him? I'm so much better than him can't you see?" Flash went on a rant about why he was so much better than Peter.  
Tony just rolled his eyes again, whispering to FRIDAY to get Natasha and Pepper down here. He was boiling with anger, but he kept a calm outward appearing for the sake of not waking up his sleeping son.  
"You know, Flash. I've got to thank you. You make me roll my eyes so much they're probably the healthiest organ in my body," came MJ's voice from near the back of the group.  
Soon enough, there was the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. The door opened to reveal Pepper and Natasha, both smiling but having an angry glint in their eyes that could only be seen by people who knew them personally.  
"Hey, Tony, you called for us?" Natasha questioned as she and Pepper walked closer.  
"Yeah, FRIDAY should have sent you all the details."  
Just as this was happening, Peter woke up. The first thing he saw was his Aunt and his mother, both angry. Tony noticed this.  
"Don't remove your headphone," he signed. Peter obliged and kept his headphones on. He then saw his class and decided he didn't like this situation.  
"Peter," Natasha signed, "your mother is taking you to your room."  
I nodded my head and went to his mother, but not before signing to his dad and aunt not to kill anybody.  
Once safely in his room, Peter took off his earbuds and asked his mother to stay with him until he felt a bit better, which she, obviously, agreed to. Within minutes, Peter had fallen asleep.  
Back with the class, Natasha and Tony were yelling at Flash, with MJ having to remind both that killing people is illegal. Tony got FRIDAY to make sure Flash has nothing waiting for him in the future, and then kicked the whole group out of the tower.  
~~~~  
Peter woke up the next morning feeling much better, and very happy that his family hadn't killed anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next update could be in the next week, but I'm not sure. Better homework and gymnastics and school and clubs, I dont have much time to write. I do it anyway cause school is super easy. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.  
much love,  
V!


	3. road trip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really bad lmao but i think it was written at 3 am while watching the weather channel when Dorian was supposed to crash straight into my hometown as a category 5 so excuse it. also, as I'm 14, idk how buying a car goes down. i also have no recollection of writing this and its unedited. sorry.

"Hey, guys! Are you excited for the field trip?!" I excitedly say to my best friends.

"Neither of us can go. No one can drive is and we don't own cars," MJ returns pointedly, and Ned hums in agreement, looking disappointed. My smile falls. I think for a moment before exclaiming: "What if I drove you? I have my car,"

"Would you? Also, if you have a car why does Happy drive you to school?" Ned asks.

"It's a convertible Mercedes. Costs over 100 thousand dollars. I'm supposedly just Peter Parker, but if I own a car more expensive than Flash's then there goes my cover," I reply, sighing as I remember that anyone that goes on the trip will see my car.

"But I can ask to buy a car that does better for road trips. Or we can go with one of our private jets and like, buy a car there or something," I continue.

"Peter. Do you know how much cars cost." MJ deadpans at me.

"Yeah. Like 60 thousand. I went car shopping with all my family a few months back. That's when I bought my current car," I tell her, which makes Ned's face twist into an amazed expression and MJ starts glaring at me.

"What would you do with the car if you bought one there?" Ned inquires.

"I don't know. The smoky mountains are only like 2 hours from Nashville, I could drive there and give it to Harley. I haven't seen him in a while."

"You are insane."

"Sure. I'll ask if you can come after school to plan it."

As they were about to reply, the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

~~~~~

"Does everyone know how they're going to get there?" Mr.Harrington, our teacher, asks. "It's 700 miles away, so you need to have your transportation sorted out by next week Monday. Remember, I need a signed parent note if you're driving." He continues.

The bell rings signaling the end of school and I guide MJ and Ned to Happy's car.

When we make it to the garage, we all pile out of the car and I pull out my ID, my friends doing the same.

"Hey, Friday? Is dad busy?" I ask.

"Your father is in the living room, watching Katniss and bird boi argue." Her response is immediate, and I giggle lightly at the nicknames.

We step off the elevator into the chaotic penthouse.

"Hey everyone! I'm home," I yell over the noise in the living room. Everyone instantly stops and mutters a greeting.

"We'll be in my room," I say, turning around and leading the way.

We get in my room, which never fails to amaze Ned. Its bigger than his whole apartment, quite literally. I open my laptop, throwing a tablet at each of my friends.

"Imma look at some cars, can you guys plan out a route and find some hotels?" I ask.

"Sure. What's the price range?" Ned says.

"I don't care. Just find a hotel that's like 4 or 5 stars and the highest rating you can find, and save that to my account. Maybe check if I've booked any hotels in the cities we're stopping at. Unless I left a bad review."

Ned nods and he and MJ make a route.

I scroll through some websites and finally find a car that would be great for a road trip.

"Hey, guys. I found a great car for this, and it's only like 60k. Imma go ask my dad, brb," I say as I leave the room with my laptop in hand and I find dad in his lab.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hi Peter," he answers without looking up.

"Ok, so. You know how I'm road-tripping to Tennessee for a school trip along with MJ and Ned, right? Yeah, wel-"

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask, do you want a car that's better on road trip?" He interrupted.

"That's why I came down here. I saw a car that's been rated well for trips and stuff."

"How much? We'll go tomorrow or later today and get it,"

"It's around 62,000 with all the upgrades and stuff,"

"'Kay. Do you know how to buy a car online? Ask FRIDAY for help if you need, or just like, drive there before dinner." He waves me out of the lab and goes back to work.

"Hey, guys. Wanna help me buy a car?"

We spent around half an hour building a car, and in the end, the car came out at 65k. It's a black BMW, with black and red leather seats. We have to go pick it up and pay and get insurance for it tomorrow, but for now, we look at hotels.

~

At dinner, MJ and Ned decided to sleep over, since its Friday. We already finished with the trip planning and had so far spent over 70k on it. Ned and MJ were horrified at the large sum, but I just shrugged.

"Ooh, dude, I dare you to drive to school on Monday. And if you do, can you pick us up?"

"Ok, Ned. Which car should I take?"

"The Mercedes," came MJ's swift answer.

I mumbled an okay before pulling out some video games for the 3 of us.

~~~

By the time Monday rolled around, I had put FRIDAY and Karen in the new car. I got the letter my mom wrote that allowed me to road trip and grabbed my car keys.

"You're driving today?" I hear mom ask from behind me.

"Yeah, MJ and Ned dared me to, I respond.

"You never drive, though. You always say something about your being the most expensive car at your school." Dad said as he came into the kitchen.

"It is the most expensive car there, but a dare is a dare," I walk into the elevator, waving goodbye to everyone and telling FRIDAY to take me to the garage. I walked to my car and got inside, letting FRIDAY drive, and texted everyone to let them know I'm on the way.

As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, everyone started staring. I park and we all step out. I hear some gasps as people realize I was driving. I sighed, asking FRIDAY to lock the door and walking inside the school.

I can hear everyone whispering, and it's kind of annoying, but I ignore it.

~~~

It's a few days before the trip, and excitement is evident in all the students participating. After all, what is better than the Friday before a long field trip?

I had driven to school every day since that first time since it happens to be very enjoyable and it gives Happy a break. had told MJ and Ned to come with me after school, so now we're just waiting until the bell rings to pile into my car.

"Class don't forget, even if you're driving, we're all meeting at the airport in Knoxville. I'll text the exact details over the weekend, so please check the group chat," the teacher said. Just then the bell rang, and a chorus of bye was heard as everyone rushed out the door.

"Hey, Penis! I see you still have that car! Why did you steal it?" An annoying voice, instantly recognizable as Flash's, came from behind me. I just kept on walking, pretending not to listen and walking faster. We managed to get inside my car before Flash could catch up to us, and I quickly started driving away.

"So, what do you need us for?" MJ asks.

"Snacks."

"Okay. That's important," Ned spoke up after a moment of silence.

We fall into a comfortable conversation until I pull into a Walmart parking lot. We file out and get a shopping cart before making a beeline to the snacks.

"What should we get?" MJ asks. She and Ned look through the chips, as I look through the candy before sweeping over a dozen packages into and nearly emptying a shelf or two.

"Why not everything?" I respond, putting many bags of chips into the cart, too.

They both help pick out all the possible snacks, including all the flavors of Oreos and quite a few different drinks, filling up nearly the whole cart. It turns up at over $400.

I pull out my card from my wallet before looking up at the cashier and frowning. I recognize a kid that's in some of my classes, I think his name is Abe. I then notice his wide eyes staring at my card. I don't blame him, it's a shiny black card, the kind they only give to extremely rich people.

I silently glare at him, trying to will him into keeping this quiet, and he somehow gets the message. I pay and we leave the store without even talking during checkout.

~~~~~

Abe's POV:

I see Peter, Ned, and MJ come up to the checkout line, laughing and joking. As I start scanning the items, I see that it's all junk food, save for a few items. They're probably preparing for the trip,' I think. 'But why would they need so much food?'

And that thought lingered in my head long after the encounter ended. But that wasn't a lone thought. My mind is racing as I try to decipher what just happened. Peter has the same card as most rich people I've encountered, except his seems to be even fancier than most of those. I'll just have to ask him tomorrow.

~~~~~

Peter's POV:

The day of the trip has finally come, and I threw my bags in.m the trunk and picked up MJ and Ned.  
It went smoothly, with all of us bopping to MARINA and twenty one pilots and fall out boy, amongst other bands. By the 5th hour driving, we decided to stop for lunch and switch driver. We stopped at an Olive Garden and MJ started driving.  
We reached the first hotel and collapsed on the beds.  
~~~

NO ONE'S POV:  
The second day of their roadtrip was by far the prettiest, nature wise. The road was on some mountains, all of which were lined with red, orange, and yellow trees. It was really beautiful, and they stopped quite a few times to take pictures.  
~~~  
They got to Knoxville at around the same time the rest of the class did. The trio went inside, with MJ and Peter holding hands while Ned just kinda third wheeled.  
Once the class gathered into a spot, the teacher started speaking.  
"Is everyone here?" He asked the large group. After getting nods and mumbles of confirmation, he continued. "Everyone get a ride with someone else. I got the address of the hotel, and it's in the group chat."  
The students piled into groups based on who would go with who. The one student left behind was Flash, so Peter volunteered to drive him.  
"Really? You think I trust you driving? I'll just uber myself," Flash scoffed.  
MJ rolled her eyes. "You were just offered a free, safe ride. You'd rather spend money on uber, which isn't always safe, especially in less urban areas. You're willing to take a chance with your safety because you don't like someone." She turned to Peter.  
"I'm driving, babe," she said, holding out her hands. Peter handed her the keys and turned to Flash.  
"So, you coming or not?" He asked.  
Flash mumbled 'fine' and walked with them to the car.  
The four climbed into the vehicle, Flash wide-eyed at the brand new car.  
5 minutes into the ride and everyone had settled into an awkward conversation before Peter's phone began ringing. He immediately shushed everyone and answered.  
(Peter is normal, Tony is italics)  
"Hey, dad!" Peter answered cheerfully.  
"Hey, Peter, how's it going in Tennessee?" Tony answered on the other side of the line.  
"It's great so far. It's been a while since we've been here."  
"Peter. It's been 2 and a half months. Remember? We went to visit Harley?"  
"Yeah, but that's so long ago!"  
"Okay, sure, whatever. Do you have any cash on you? Or do I need to give you more money?"  
"Dad. You gave me like five thousand dollars. I think it's enough for the time being."  
"Okay. Fine. By the way, your mom says hi, and so does everyone else. Okay, love you, bye!"  
"Love you too, dad. Bye!"  
I hung up the call and noticed Flash was staring at me. He had been silent during the phone call, so that was a plus. The conversation between Ned and MJ resumed.  
"Hey, FRIDAY?" MJ randomly said.  
"Yes, MJ?" FRIDAY responded quickly.  
"Can you drive, please? Thanks."  
With that, the car went into self-driving mode and MJ turned around to face Flash, who is completely dumbfounded.  
"D-d-did you just say your parents trusted you with 5k?" Flash stuttered.  
"Well, yes, but it's only a guess. It's a bunch of 100s and some 20s. Havent bothered to count though." I said shrugging.  
MJ glared at Flash. "If anyone else knows about this I will not hesitate to rip out your vocal cords," she threatened.  
"If you're facing me, who's driving?" Flash questioned with a soft, fearful voice.  
"Oh, FRIDAY is. She's an AI I built into the car," Peter absentmindedly answered.  
There was an awkward silence before a conversation started between MJ and Peter.  
~~~~  
They arrived at the hotel earlier than everyone else, due to FRIDAY finding the fastest route with the least traffic. Slowly, the rest of the class arrived and soon enough the teacher led them into the lobby and went to check in.  
It took a lot longer than expected, and when Mr.Harrington came back he looked a bit disappointed and worried.  
"Okay. There was a problem and our reservations didn't go through, so I don't know what we're going to do." He worriedly spoke to the teenagers.  
"We could just book another hotel nearby," someone said.  
"Yeah, we could put some money together and pay for it," someone else added.  
"I know a place. I've been here before," Peter added. Although he usually stayed at the cabin his dad bought a few years back, his uncles had taken him on a roadtrip a while ago, and they stayed in a nice resort.  
"How much is it? We don't have much money," Mr.Harrington stated.  
"It's fine, I'm paying," Peter responded.  
Everyone was shocked that Peter would pay for them, considering he's the "poor" kid, but they were all grateful. Peter pulled out his phone and went on an app.  
"How many people are we?" Peter asked.  
"25. 26 if you include Mr. Harrington," MJ answered.  
Peter chose 5 hotel rooms that sleep 6 and a separate one for Mr. Harrington before quickly paying and sending everyone the address.  
"Okay, done. We have to get into groups of 6. I'll give more details when we get there," he put on his glasses, grabbed MJ's hand, and walked out. The class followed closely behind.  
~~~  
Around 15 minutes later, they were all walking into the lobby of a nice looking resort.  
The kids all walked to some seats while Peter and MJ went to check-in.  
"Hey, I've got a reservation," Peter tells the receptionist.  
"Kid, where are your parents?" The receptionist answers, making Peter sigh. He tapped the sunglasses he's still wearing.  
"Hey, FRIDAY? Can you check in for me?"  
"Yes, of course, Peter," FRIDAY responded.  
"Okay, kid, what's your name?" The receptionist asked.  
"Peter Stark," he answered quickly.  
"It says you're already checked in. Here, there's enough keys here for your whole group. Thanks for booking with us!"  
And with that, he went back to the group.  
"Hey, everyone!" MJ yelled to get their attention. "You all have to get in groups of six and one group of 4. Once you've done that, I'll give your group the room number and the keys, and you can go ahead and leave to your room."  
"Also, meet me back here in 30 minutes," said Mr. Harrington.  
The students all scrambled to form groups. Ned, MJ, and Peter stuck together. They gave each group enough keys for everyone to have one and then went off to their own room.  
~~~~  
The hotel room was very spacious, and more like an apartment. The bedroom has two double beds, so Peter and MJ take one and Ned takes the other.  
Then, as per the teacher's instructions, they went back to the lobby to find the rest of the class.  
They piled into groups again and all got in their cars when Mr. Harrington announced that they have reservations in a restaurant. It's a short drive, only around 20 minutes. Flash joined the trio again, because no one else had the space for him to tag along.  
"Who's driving?" Peter asked the others. MJ shrugged and took the keys.  
~~~  
The restaurant was quite nice, and the food was amazing. It was great.  
The drive back to the hotel was quiet, since both MJ and Ned had fallen asleep.  
"Peter," Flash started, making Peter flash his eyes to the rear view mirror and hum. "Sorry for everything," Flash continued.  
"It's fine," Peter answered before silence fell upon the car again.  
Once parked, Flash exited the car and went to the room he was staying at.  
Peter tried to wake up both MJ and Ned, but was only successful in waking up Ned, so he picked up MJ.  
"Peter, slow down, dude," Ned asked after only a minute or so of walking.  
"Oh, shit, sorry, I forgot I walk fast," Peter slowed down after that.  
"How are you even walking that fast you are literally carry another person!" Ned exclaimed, mind fuzzy from sleep and forgetting how strong his best friend is.  
"It's not bad, to be honest. I can lift a lot more than the weight of a person, Ned," Peter sighed.  
Ned was confused until he remembered the tiny fact that Peter has superpowers.  
"Ooooh yeah, I forgot!" Ned whisper-yelled, which elicited an eye roll from Peter.  
Ned was the one to open the door, and he barely made it to his bed before crashing down and back into sleep.  
Peter gently set MJ down and went to get ready to sleep.  
~~~~  
The hotel offered breakfast, and so the entire group went down to eat.  
They were supposed to go hiking today, and still hadn't chosen the trail.  
After some research and voting, they decided on the Huskey Gap Trail. It's over 4 miles, which made some of the students unhappy, but overall people were satisfied with the decision.  
~~~  
The trail was truly beautiful, which led to tons of pictures being sent to the Avengers group chat. That is, until Clint and Sam started complaining. As much as the two loved their nephew, they got fed up after the 500th photo.

"Hey, Peter! Come over here, look at this!" MJ and Ned called from a few feet ahead. 

~~~~

Peter jogged over to where they were standing and his breath caught in his throat. There was an opening in the trees and the view was amazing. The trees were all shades of orange, red, and yellow due to the time of year, and the forests that encircle the mountains look absolutely ravishing. Peter took a few pictures and sent it to his parents only, as to avoid annoying his uncles. 

~~~~

The hike back to the beginning of the trail was uneventful other than when Peter stepped wrong and sprained his ankle. He laughed it off and continued walking, knowing it would be healed in less than a day. They made it to the parking lot in a good amount of time, but just in time as it started lightly raining shortly after they left. 

"So..." Flash started as Peter drove through the mountain roads. "What do you guys do outside of school? Like, hobbies and stuff," he continued. 

"I hang out with these two nerds, or with Nat and Pepper," MJ responded in her usual short style. 

"I just hang out and watch movies and build LEGO sets, and sometimes I code a thing or two," Ned answered.

"I don't know. I'm usually with my family or with these two," he said, motioning to MJ and Ned. "I do enjoy planning and going on some random trips, or shopping online, though," He added as an afterthought. 

"Mini Boss, incoming call from Dad," FRIDAY said, interrupting any attempts at conversation.

"Answer it, please, FRIDAY," Peter motioned for everyone to be quiet.

(Peter is normal, Tony is italics)

"Hey, dad!"

"Hey Pete! I called to let you know that me and your mom are gonna be going down there on the day you're supposed to leave. Something about meeting the next day or whatever. Anyway, wanna go to Nashville with us?"

"YES! Can we see Harley? It's been so long since we went there!"

"Peter, calm down. Yes, we're going to see Harley. And it's been three months."

"Hey, three months is a long time."

"No, Peter. It's not."

"Yes, dad, it is."

"I'm not even gonna argue. Oh, and by the way, Nat says hi."

"Tell her I say hello."

"Okay. I have to go. Love you, bye!"

"Love you too, bye!"

As soon as the phone hung up, a conversation started. 

"So, Peter, if you're going to Nashville, how the fuck are me and Ned supposed to get home?" MJ speaks up. Ned nods in agreement, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"It's quite simple. My family has like 10 private jets. I can get one of those for you. Or I can get you plane tickets." Peter answered, pausing every one in a while to think. 

MJ just kinda hummed in response, and opened a book. Both her and Ned seemed satisfied with the idea of flying. Being in an airplane for 2 hours surely beats being in a car for two days. 

Flash listened to the conversation intently. Peter, who he bullied for years, actually happens to be richer than himself. He had always thought of himself as the richest kid in school, even thought his parents were always the second biggest donors to the school. They always lost to some anonymous person, whom, Flash realized, might be Peter's Parents. 

~~~~~

The trio had around an hour before they had to meet up with the class again, so they got to deciding how they would get home without Peter. That consisted of them sitting in front of Peter's laptop and looking through flight tickets. Ned gasped as he saw Peter click first class, but didn't complain. 

Before actually booking the flight for his best friend and girlfriend, Peter tapped his watch and told FRIDAY to do it, and to tell his dad so he wouldn't freak out. Then, he stood up and silently beckoned for everyone else to follow him to the lobby. 

The three fell into easy conversation until they reached the lobby.

~~~~~~ 

The trip had been interesting, but now it was time to leave. Peter had just dropped MJ and Ned off at the airport and was now driving to Nashville. He was looking forward to seeing his parents and Harley, who had been one of his best friends since he was young. 

"Hey, FRI, can you drive?" He asked the AI.

"Sure, Mini Stark." 

FRIDAY started driving the car, and Peter laid back and went on his phone. 

~~~~~~~

The ride was smooth, and the last 30 minutes had gone well for Peter. He had picked up his parents in the airport, and was driving (read: sitting back as FRIDAY drove the car) to the hotel his mother had booked. There wasn't much going on, other than the fact that he apparently missed some epic prank Natasha and Tony played on Clint.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Harley was waiting for them, and Peter jumped out of the car as soon as he could relying on FRIDAY to park for him. 

"HARLEYYYYY!" He yelled as he ran towards the boy.

"PETERRRRRR!"Harley yelled back. They engulfed each other in a hug and started an easy conversation. Both Pepper and Tony went over and said hi before going inside the hotel lobby, the two teenage boys following them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you had to read such garbage. But thanks for reading it anyway. Have a nice day!  
much love,   
V!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in Peter's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its kinda short. not edited.

It's been over a year since I, along with my parents, decided it would be best for me to leave school and work with them for our company. Its not like I needed to be in school anyway, having graduated high school when I was 9 and having a few masters and bachelors degrees, along with 2 PhDs. At first, it had been hard to adjust to not going to school every day, but I've grown accustomed to the hectic schedule of running a business. Going to a physical high school was just so I could have some semblance of normal, but that didn't work out too well and I ended up just leaving.  
"Peter, I suggest you get up if you'd like to have enough time to eat breakfast," FRIDAY tells me. I groan but get up nonetheless, making my way downstairs to the kitchen, where I find Uncle Steve making waffles.

"Hey, Peter," he greets me and hands me a plate with waffles and bacon on it. I mumble a quick thanks and sit down to eat.

~~~time skip cuz im a lazy bitch and also don't know how to write human interaction~~~~

After I'm done I head up to my room to change into a suit and feed my cat, a small-ish tortoiseshell cat I adopted a few years ago. Her name is Dot, and she's got a beautiful pattern all across her fur.

"Peter, you need to be in conference room 8432 in less than 5 minutes, I suggest you make your way there," FRIDAY warns me.

I speed walk to the elevator and in less than 3 minutes I'm in the room waiting for the meeting to start.

~~~

After a few boring hours of discussing business, the meeting finally ended and it was, coincidentally, time for lunch.

"Hey, Dad, can we have pasta for lunch?" I ask, walking beside him into the elevator.

"Okay, but only if you can get Steve to make it. I'll let you deal with him," he said playfully. "But, for the love of all that's holy, do not let Bucky make it. Please." He added a second later.

I winced as I remembered the last time Bucky made pasta. He had managed to burn the water and I don't want that happening again. We parted ways once the elevator opened and I went to ask my uncle to make lunch.

~~~~~

After a wonderful lunch made by my uncle, dad asked me to go down to the lobby to lead a tour group. I went downstairs a few minutes early to be there when the group arrived.

"Hey, Britney, how's it going?" I ask the receptionist as soon as I'm in the lobby. She smiles at me.

"Hi, Peter. I'm doing great, and you?" She responds cheerily.

"I'm good. I was at a meeting earlier that went on for forever," I answer in a dramatic voice. I take the box with the guest passes and the list of students on the tour. I don't bother to look through the list and instead make conversation with Britney until FRIDAY informs me that the group is here.

"Hello, and welcome to Stark Industries!" I exclaim before looking up, putting on the cheery tour guide voice. Unbeknownst to me, my old class from before I left school and came out to the world as a Stark. When I finally am made aware of that fact, I stand there awkwardly at the gaping faces of my old classmates and teachers.

"Um, uh, hi," I say with a small wave. "As most of you should know, I'm Peter. I'll be your tour guide today," I continue, getting over the awkwardness I wore as a shield around these people all that time ago. They immediately burst into talking and asking questions.

"I need to start to have enough time for your entire tour, so if you could quiet down, it would be great," I half-yell, keeping a costumer service voice and smile on my face. They calm down enough for me to start passing out badges. "Everyone has a badge with your name printed on it, so please come up here when I call your name."

~~~

After giving out all the badges, I instruct them to come through the scanner and metal detectors. I show them how to do it, scanning my badge and going through one of the detectors.

"Peter Stark, gold 3, 4 authorized weapons. Although, I'd like to ask why you have four knives instead of the usual two" FRIDAY said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, Aunt Nat gave me some new knives, so I decided to bring them along. Oh, and this is FRIDAY, the AI that runs the tower." The last part was directed at the tour group.

Flash pushed his way to the front, as expected, and the next 10 minutes were spent hearing FRIDAY repeat "[insert student name], white 1, no unauthorized objects" until the last person had finally passed through.

Someone, I think her name is Cindy, raised her hand and I nodded at her to go ahead.

"What do the levels mean? I've noticed that the other people going through security had different colours and number," she asked.

"Great question. It ranges from white to gold, and from one to three. White 1 is the lowest, usually reserved for tours. With any white pass, you need someone with at least a green 3 badge to be with you at all times. Gold 3 is the highest, and in between that is green, blue, and red," I answered, gesturing slightly in sign language as I went, a habit I picked up young from my Aunt Nat, who used sign language all the time with Uncle Clint. "Also, as you may have noticed, the passes are mostly see-through. That is because if someone's clearance level rises, the coding in the can just be changed instead of printing out a new card. Don't lose these cards while here, as our head of security is very strict about having the badge visible at all times. And before someone asks, no, you can't take these home. We keep them in case any of you ever come to work with us in the future. Now, we need to get going, follow me into the elevator."  
The class stood there in awe before finally following him into the elvator.  
The elevator started moving, FRIDAY already knowing exactly which floor to go to.  
"Hey, FRI, play some music, will you? I'm still a bit stressed from the meeting earlier," I ask randomly, and FRIDAY doesn't even answer, just plays whatever is next on my playlist. Which just happened to be I Never Told You What I Did For A Living by My Chemical Romance. "Okay, thanks, Fri." I say, tapping one of my earbuds to transfer the sound there.  
"What the fuck was that?!" Flash yelled, probably referring to the intro of the song.  
"The dazzling intro of an MCR song, hon," I replied sassily.  
I could almost feel the look of distaste he gave me, but I shrugged it off and walked out of the elevator. The class following behind me, I walk down a hallway and into a lan, which happened to be the lab my uncle was helping out in today.  
"Oh, hey, Peter," he said, walking over and hugging me.  
"Hey, uncle Bruce," I replied, hugging back.  
"I know you're busy but can you help me over there by the board? I can get an intern to take over for a bit." He said, a hopeful look in his eyes that I would decide to help.  
"Okay, sure, but 15 minutes tops," I scramble over to the board where multiple equations lay, unsolved. Unbeknownst to me, my entire class is watching as I solve what seems super simple to me but is at least a dew grade levels above my peers. I turn to talk to my uncle and see their mouths hanging open as they watch me.  
"It's not that impressive, you should see the things he does in high level labs," the intern, Tracy, tells them. I smile at her and herd up the class, saying goodbye to the people in the lab and heading on with the tour.  
~~~~~  
"It's almost time to go, but I managed to get a Q&A with the Avengers!" I say. In truth, every tour gets a q&a with at least one Avenger, I had just gotten all of them.  
I led the group to a conference room and motioned for them to sit on the floor while I went and sat between Dad and Mom, hugging them both first.  
The first half of the q&a went smoothly, until FRIDAY chimed in.  
"Peter, it seems your cat is lonely, would you like to go see her or activate protocol?" FRIDAY asked, voice in the soft tone she reserves for people she likes.  
I just left into the private elevator and went to play with Dot, leaving the class searching for answers they weren't going to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.  
much love,  
V!


	5. just a short lil drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry for the trash. took me like 15 minutes but here we go...

MJ and Peter have been dating for a while now. The Avengers all knew and loved her. It's been nearly two years now, and they're both only a few months way from graduating high school. It's always been clear that they love each other. That's why no one was surprised when they decided to go to the same college.   
~~  
Graduation day had come and gone, and now it was time for them to move on to college. Peter's dad had bought them an apartment near the campus and had helped them move in. No matter how stressed out they are, they always made time for each other and that's how they kept their relationship strong.   
Both Peter and MJ had decided to go to MIT, and they stayed together through the ups and downs of college. One supported the other through mental breakdowns and stress and the other did the same. They started a tradition of visiting New York whenever possible, and sometimes even skipping classes due to being homesick and wanting to go back to their family. Peter's family also went up a lot, often in day trips just wanting to see their favourite person.  
Overall, the first few years of college went very well for the couple.  
~~~~  
Then things started getting more complicated. The classes were harder and longer, and they had even less time for each other.   
But they managed. They had date nights on every other Friday and would eat a meal together whenever their schedules allowed.   
Eventually, Peter proposed to her. She said yes.  
That weekend, they threw a small party with just family and friends to celebrate.  
~~~~~~~   
They're both 23 now, and have been married for nearly 6 months. They had graduated university, and moved back to New York. Peter had even taken up on his father's offer to work with him.   
MJ also got a job, as an assistant to Pepper, but that wasn't every day. They adopted a puppy, quite a cute one, and tried to train it.   
Today was one of the days where MJ wasn't at work, but Peter was. He had no idea what was about to hit him, but MJ did. She had planned it out perfectly.   
And so she told him. The evening went mostly to plan, and she told him she was pregnant. He cried tears of joy at that.  
~~~~~~  
They're both 24 now, and the sleep deprivation is evid6on their very faces.   
Their child, Jessica Jones-Stark, was 6 months old on this very date.   
They decided, late at night as they lay in bed, that no matter how tired they are, Jess is worth it. She is worth every sleepless night and every hardship of being a parent.   
Every once in a while, Peter's parents would take Jess in for a night, to let them get some rest.   
And life was perfect for the little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest thing ive written in like,,, ever. thanks for reading, love you all.


	6. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter has a sensory overload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this, Peter is adhd (just putting it out there, idk the behaviour might seem weird.) its based off of my own personal experiences with it. the sensory overload is also from personal experience.

Peter could feel the clock ticking, his too-sensitive skin picking up on the soft vibrations that the moving hands gave off. The sound was annoying on his too-sensitive ears, and his eyes were burning under the classroom lights. He knew he was going into a sensory overload, and he already alerted FRIDAY and someone from his family was already on the way but it's noon in New York and the traffic is terrible and they might not get here on time and, oh God, this isn't making it better. His brain was rambling, inner dialogue going on and on about his LEGO obsession, his hands shaking but still wanting pieces of the colourful brick toy to play with. The chair felt too hard and uncomfortable and his clothes felt itchy and his surroundings were too loud and someone's pencil was making a screeching sound against the paper, and, fuck , his brain was focusing too much on the sensory aspect, and his teacher was droning on and on and on and on about something, the voice too high and too loud and too pitchy and making him want to rip his ears out because it just made it worse. He sees Ned looking at him, concern bubbling over in his eyes, but tenses and shrugs away when his best friend reaches out to pat his arm and not saying anything to make the boy feel better. He knows speaking will make it worse.

He felt himself start to dissociate, something that happens before the worse comes in. He knows in less than half an hour he will be crying, covering his ears so the noise doesn't reach him, with his eyes screwed shut and skin itching from what is usually a soft fabric and hearing every single small noise around him and hearing every single thought his head has and holy fuck, why won't his head just shut up. 

He feels the vibration of his smart watch on his wrist and flinches and tenses up more and realizes how uncomfortable the watch has become to have on his arm but he doesn't have the energy to remove it. He glances at the small screen and sees a text from his aunt telling him that she's here and he knows the phone will ring but he can't prepare and, oh fuck, why is it so loud. He packs up the pen and notebook he had and gets a pass from the teacher.

His head won't shut up, and it's becoming another annoyance leading to a meltdown. He hears his aunt speaking in a low voice in the soundproof car but it's still to loud and he can't do this right now. She notices him breaking down and switches to sign language, letting FRIDAY drive the car home. Peter can see her hands but can't process what she's saying and his head is still too loud so he just signs to her 'no speak' and she understands, she always understands. 

He gets to his room, finally, finding his noise cancelling earplugs and extra dark sunglasses and changes into the softest clothes he can find and lays down in a soft blanket. He can hear the whimpers coming from himself and can feel the tears building up and his breathing speeding up as he breaks from the slightly dissociative state and into the part where it's more like a panic attack. All of a sudden, he's gasping for breath, lungs seeming to only breath in short bursts that feel like fire, and the tears are rolling down his face, and he doesn't have the fucking energy for this.

He cries himself to sleep.

~~

He wakes up the next morning after nearly 20 hours asleep, feeling off and sensitive, and he still feels like he's boiling over but it's more manageable than yesterday and he hears someone come into his room. 

"Hey, Peter," his dad asks softly from the edge of the bed, being careful to not trigger the boy again. "How are you?"

He just hums in response, not wanting to say anything. 

"Okay. Do you want to eat?" His dad continues. 

He shakes his head just the smallest bit. He does make the ASL sign for water, though, and his dad immediately gets him a glass of water. 

He's fidgeting with his blanket, and is mildly annoyed at the door opening and interrupting his train of thought. He drinks the water, signing 'thank you', and goes back to staring at nothing. 

He fell asleep again at some point, exhausted from the metdown he had the day before. 

When he woke up, his dad was on the edge of his bed again, this time with a bowl of soup. He handed Peter the bowl quietly, and Peter ate for the first time that day, then his dad left again. The sensitivity was wearing off, so he was able to turn on the turn on the TV as background noise, but he ended up staring at the wall again. He really wished his head could shut up, he wanted to focus on the movie he had on, but it had never been quiet in there. The endless stream of inner dialogue and multiple random songs that kept on playing and replaying was starting to get annoying, so he put on music. The music was loud enough to block out his thoughts, and he was really thankful for that.

~~~~

He had another nap, then finally decided it was time to integrate himself back into society. He didn't feel like talking, but he also didn't want to stay alone, so he left the room. 

He greeted his parents and uncles, who were sitting on the couch, with a hum. He would have spoken, but words are hard and exhausting to think about. He got a glass of water from the kitchen, along with some tomato soup, and sat down in an empty armchair. He didn't want to be near another human person, and somehow felt more uncomfortable about physical contact than he usually does. 

They watched the movie silently. It felt quick, quicker than the hour and a half that it actually was, but the movie ended and they ordered pizza. 

They ended up having a great evening, and, soon enough, Peter had forgotten the events of the past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my trash. love you all, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it all the way through? impressive. i love you for that. thank you. im sorry this is weird. have a good day/night


End file.
